An Unexpected Visit
by greengirl16
Summary: Elphaba and Fiyero leave Oz and end up in another land and meeting some unexpected, familar people. Please read and review
1. Chapter 1: prologue

**Hey I am back with my brand new fanfiction story! Woot! This is a short chapter, but it's just setting things up for the story :D Hope you enjoy :D As always -Greengirl16**

* * *

Elphaba closed her eyes and started to recite a spell. A white light shone around the scarecrow. The light faded and there stood Fiyero. She smiled and ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"Come on," she said glancing at the sun streaks gleaming over the Great Kells. "We have to make it out of Oz before the sun rises," Elphaba said and grabbed Fiyero's hand and they both continued walking farther into the forest.

* * *

After 30 minutes, their exhaustion from their nights travel had caught up to them. The sun was now low in the sky. Elphaba looked somewhat annoyed and said, "We need to find somewhere safe until dusk."

Suddenly a vortex appeared in front of them. Elphaba examined it from afar. "It is a traveling vortex," she finally concluded. "It looks safe to me. Maybe we should try it and see if it takes us out of Oz," Elphaba said. Fiyero looked unsure, alway_"You were_ _always a risk taker weren't you_," Fiyero questioned jokingly and laughed nervously. "Hey I did defy the Wizard," Elphaba said smiling mischievously.

"Well what are we waiting for," Elphaba finally said. Fiyero squeezed her hand and they both jumped into the vortex.

* * *

Suddenly they appeared in the middle of a town. The both noticed that this land was a lot duller than Oz.

Fiyero glanced at Elphaba with a nervous look and said, "Elphaba, I have a feeling we're not in Oz anymore."

* * *

**Yes, I realize this chapter is really short, but remember it is just the prologue. :P Please review. Chapter 1 will be up soon :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**I will say I expected a lot more review on the last chapter and I was very upset that I got the total of one review. I expect more this chapter. **

**Double Fudge Sundae for**

**Gratuitous**

**This chapter is longer than the last :D Hope you enjoy :D As Always -Greengirl16**

Elphaba glanced around at the strange town. This was definitely not Oz, but at least that might mean they would be safe. "Let's go exploring," Elphaba said with a spark of adventure in her eyes. Fiyero laughed, but agreed.

* * *

The two set off to explore the town. Shops and stands lined the streets. It reminded Elphaba of a duller, non green Emerald City. One of the stand owners approached and questioned, "Would you like to buy some beautiful gold jewelry. It's 10 percent off today and would make a perfect gift for that someone special." Elphaba kindly declined.

The man just then realized her skin was green. "Halloween was last week. Seriously lady you should probably lose the costume soon," the shop owner said laughing. Elphaba narrowed her eyes at him. She was slightly confused also.

"What is Halloween," she questioned. This question caused the shop owner to burst out with laughter. Elphaba tensed up and her face turned a deeper shade of emerald. Fiyero sensed her anger and pulled her away before anyone got hurt.

They ended up walking through a shaded area in a small park. It was quiet and calm and the wind blew gently through the trees. "That man was so cruel," Elphaba said frowning she still hadn't gotten over the man mocking her. She had thought people might be more accepting in this land, but apparently she had thought wrong.

_"Fae, I think you should let it go. That happened an hour ago,"_ Fiyero pointed out. Elphaba shot him a nasty glance. She was obviously in a bad mood.

* * *

Just then, Elphaba and Fiyero noticed a dog sniffing their feet. Elphaba narrowed her eyes. Ever since she had met that little brat's dog, Toto she despised the creatures. Who would like yappy, annoying animals such as dogs?

Elphaba and Fiyero turned and saw a young girl with brown hair pulled back in braids running down the path calling for her dog. They looked at each other wide eyed and at the exact same time, exclaimed, "Dorothy!" Elphaba looked around frantically, "I have to hide. I can't be seen! She'll recognize me," she whispered as Dorothy got closer and closer.

Elphaba grabbed a tree branch above her head and hoisted herself up into the tree where she wouldn't be seen. Fiyero picked up Toto and approached Dorothy.

* * *

_"Is this the dog you're looking for,"_ Fiyero asked, even though he knew the answer. "Oh my, yes. Phew I was worried I lost him," Dorothy said with a relieved look. "Thank you so much for returning my dog. It means a lot to me," Dorothy said kindly. _"No problem,"_ Fiyero said with a friendly smile. Elphaba mocked Dorothy up in the trees, but remained hidden.

Dorothy took Toto and put him back on his leash. Toto sat at Dorothy's feet panting. "That's strange," Dorothy suddenly said. Fiyero gave her a slightly confused look. "He usually barks at people. The only people he doesn't bark at are people we have met before," Dorothy explained. "Have we met," Dorothy questioned. "I don't think so," Fiyero said lying through his teeth.

"You remind me of someone. I just can't place the face right now," Dorothy said very cheerfully. "Maybe it will come to me…nope I guess not, oh well," Dorothy smiled. "Well thank you for returning my dog; by the way my name is Dorothy." _"I'm_ _Fiyero."_ "That's an unusual name. Well nice meeting you and thanks again for returning my dog," Dorothy said. She then turned and continued skipping down the path whistling the tune W_e're Off To See The Wizard._

* * *

**Please, please, please review. Your reviews really help me improve my writting and they encourage me :D Please review and make me happy :D Thanks**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey I am back! Sorry for the delay in the update. I was going to write and add this chapter last night, but I was kicked off and was forced to read :\. Not that my book is bad or anything xD My copy of The Grimmerie xD. Actually I finished it today...so I could come on the computer and write another chapter xD haha**

**Banana Split for**

**BreathOfMidnightAir**

**Your review meant a lot to me. Especially since it was the only review on chapter 1 :0 I expect more reviews readers! Hope you enjoy this chapter :D As Always - Greengirl16**

Dorothy rolled around in her sleep that night. She was having her recurring nightmare of the day she melted the witch. _She threw the bucket of water onto the witch and time seemed to stop. Dorothy heard the witch's screams over and over. The piercing shrills made her shiver._

* * *

Dorothy woke up covered in sweat. She had had that nightmare about 4 days a week since she had left Oz, which was about a month ago. She looked out her window. It was still pitch black and there was no sight of dawn coming soon. Dorothy realized she would have to fall back asleep, even if it meant having that horrible dream again. Dorothy shut her eyes and dozed off...

* * *

Her dream took her to Oz, yet again. _She was standing getting ready to leave Oz. She looked over and saw her friends the Scarecrow, the Tin man, and the Lion. They were all waving at her. She was about to disappear. She saw the Scarecrow leave out one of the back doors. She then looked at her two friends left. The Tin man was staring at Glinda the Good Witch and seemed to be day dreaming. The Lion was the only one still waving to her. She disappeared._

* * *

Dorothy woke up to the sunlight coming through her window. She knew this morning she was to go to the market to get food. She had promised her Auntie Em she would go for her last night. Dorothy got dressed and quickly ate and then grabbed Toto's leash, hooked it to Toto's collar, and headed for the market.

* * *

The sun was now low in the sky. She saw the market a little ways down the street. She saw a person running across the street, dodging a cart. The person looked like they had green skin! She closed her eyes and shook her head.

Surely the conscience of killing the Wicked Witch of the West was going to drive her crazy! Even if she had been evil, Dorothy didn't like knowing she had taken someone's life.

She opened her eyes and saw that a man was helping the person, which Dorothy now realized was a girl, up. That's the man that returned Toto to me yesterday Dorothy thought to herself! Wow, he seems to be everywhere these days! The man and the girl ran off and disappeared around the corner.

_Flashback_

_She was standing getting ready to leave Oz. She looked over and saw her friends the Scarecrow, the Tin man, and the Lion. They were all waving at her. She was about to disappear. She saw the Scarecrow leave out one of the back doors. She then looked at her two friends left. The Tin man was staring at Glinda the Good Witch and seemed to be day dreaming. The Lion was the only one still waving to her. She disappeared._

_End flashback_

That's who that man reminded her of! She knew it would eventually come to her. He reminded her of her old friend the Scarecrow…how weird she thought.

* * *

Fiyero was picking out fruit at a stand. Elphaba was over at another stand complaining about something. Fiyero looked up and saw Dorothy approaching. "Hey," he greeted her. _"Hello,"_ Dorothy said in a very perky tone.

* * *

Elphaba turned the corner and froze in her tracks. She saw Dorothy and Fiyero in a deep conversation. She quickly turned around and sped around the corner to find a decent place to hide.

* * *

About 15 minutes had passed and Fiyero realized Elphaba was probably looking for him. "Well, I better be going," he said. Dorothy look a little disappointed "Okay, well I guess I'll see you around," she said. Dorothy went back to picking out some fresh fruit. Fiyero quickly turned and tripped over the stand's leg. The whole stand collapsed and fruit was now rolling into the street.

"Sweet Oz! I am so sorry," Fiyero exclaimed, realizing his mistake in his choice of words as he said them.

Dorothy turned to him with her head cocked, _"Oz? How do you know about Oz?"_

**:0 Cliff hanger xD Please review! You know you want to xD x3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! I am back with another update :D This seriously is the the longest chapter I have ever written and it gave me the toughest time. I would add a huge section and then read back through it and decide I hated it and delete it. It took me about 12 hours to get this chapter to how it is now. I hope you enjoy it :D As Always -Greengirl16 x3**

**Chocolate Milkshake for**

**DefyingGravity4ever**

**You rock! You were my only reviewer this chapter :0 My goal is to at least have two reviews on this chapter. Please complete my goal or be an over achievers and go beyond my goal and make it 5 reviews. Either way please make me happy :D I want to know that I didn't waste my time writing this chapter. Please make my flipping out at my brain for having writers block worth it xD**

* * *

Dorothy approached Fiyero quite stunned. "How do know about Oz," she repeated herself. Fiyero didn't know what to say, he couldn't explain himself. He looked up and saw Dorothy approaching him. She looked angry because he wasn't answering her question. _"Watch out,"_ Fiyero yelled, but it was too late Dorothy had slipped on one of the fruits and had fallen onto the cement sidewalk. She was now unconscious.

* * *

Elphaba had heard Fiyero yell. She decided to risk it and ran to him to see what had happened. She approached and saw a stressed Fiyero and an unconscious Dorothy. Fiyero looked at Elphaba wide eyed, _"What should we do,"_ he asked. "I'll go get help," Elphaba said running into one of the nearest stores.

Elphaba ran through the store and pushed her way through the line. She finally got up to the cashier and exclaimed, "Get help! Someone has fallen and they are now unconscious." The cashier looked worried and went to the back of the store to call for help.

* * *

_"Elphaba is that you,"_ questioned an all too familiar voice behind Elphaba. She froze and tensed up. Elphaba turned around slowly and realized she hadn't heard wrong. The person she despised the most was waving at her. She approached the person cautiously. _"What are doing here,"_ the former Wizard of Oz asked. "Don't talk to me," Elphaba spat. _"Darling you have_ _every right to hate me, but I must ask for your forgiveness,"_ the Wizard told her. Elphaba's eyes went wide with anger. "I don't hate you, I absolutely loathe you, and what makes you think you can call me darling," Elphaba exclaimed raising her voice.

By standers glanced at the two noticing the tension between them. _"Okay you're going to have to calm down. I am just_ _asking __you to forgive me. What's past is past, and that's what families do,right? They forgive each other."_ the wizard stated. Elphaba was now enraged, "What are you talking about," she said viciously. _"Elphaba you're my daughter,"_ the wizard said calmly. Elphaba eyes went wide and her jaw dropped. There was no way she was related to that evil man. She shot him a death look and then fled the store. The wizard watched her go, sighing. He was so relieved she was alive.

* * *

A life flashed before Dorothy's eyes._ Oh great, I am dying her subconscious thought._ She then realized it wasn't her life, it was the Wicked Witch of the West's life_. She saw many different scenes from what seemed to be the witch's college years. Then the scenes switched to the Emerald City where the witch was flying away from the palace. The next scenes had to do with the witch chanting some sort of spell. The last scene was all too familiar; the witch was soaked with water and then melted._ The flashes stopped.

* * *

Dorothy's eyes fluttered open and she gasped for air. "Scarecrow," she asked a blurred person looking at her. _"No it's_ _Fiyero."_ The blur cleared and sure enough Fiyero looked down at her. She was so dizzy and the room she had somehow gotten into seemed to be spinning.

* * *

The door to the room flew open and a frazzled looking Elphaba stood in the doorway. Dorothy painfully looked towards the door. Her eyes went wide, her heart skipped a beat, and her breath caught in her throat. "The witch," she choked. Dorothy started to panic, "Get her away from me! She is going to harm me! Help," Dorothy started to hyperventilate. _"It's okay she is_ _with me. She won't hurt you, I promise,"_ Fiyero said to Dorothy. Dorothy wasn't sure and she still looked quite shaken.

_"Maybe it's best if you wait outside,"_ Fiyero said to Elphaba. "She'll get over it," Elphaba said harshly then stormed across the room and sat in a chair next to Fiyero._ "What's upsetting you,"_ Fiyero asked Elphaba in a worried tone. "Ah you know, just ran into my arch nemesis. Just normal things," Elphaba said sarcastically. _"Who,"_ Fiyero questioned a bit stunned. Elphaba looked a bit annoyed, "Seriously one would think you would get a little smarter after being turned back to a human," she said giving a mischievous smile._ "Very funny, but seriously who"_ Fiyero questioned. "The former wizard of oz," Elphaba said with a scowl.

* * *

Dorothy heard parts of their conversation. Her head was killing her. She blacked out.

* * *

About 2 hours later she woke up. She turned and the witch was sitting by her. She tensed up. _"Let me go, you witch! Where_ _are my friends? I need to get back to Kansas,"_ Dorothy said starting to have another panic attack.

"Okay first of all, we are in Kansas, second of all your friends are long gone. The tin man is probably still crushing on Glinda, the Lion is somewhere in the woods ruling over his forest and the scarecrow…well the scarecrow…he is fine, and third of all I have a name, Elphaba. Dorothy narrowed her eyes at the witch suspiciously.

Suddenly the memories of what happened earlier that day caught up to her. She stared at the witch, _"So how did you get to_ _Kansas anyways,"_ Dorothy questioned. "Fiyero and I were leaving Oz because we had faked our deaths and we came across a traveling vortex that brought us here," Elphaba said summing up their story. Dorothy looked at the wit-Elphaba as if she was telling a lie, but she soon realized by the serious look on Elphaba's face that she had been told the truth.

_"So I didn't really melt you? It was all just an act,"_ Dorothy questioned. Elphaba nodded her head. _"Fiyero staged his death_ _too? Why would he do that, he seems so sweet,"_ Dorothy questioned again. "He was the captain of the guards. He left Glinda, his former fiancé for me. He then freed me from some Gale Force guards. They turned on him because he had helped me and they tied him up and took him away to be killed. I then cast a spell to try and save him. I thought it hadn't worked, but later I found out it did. Fiyero came to me after I 'melted' and we left Oz together," Elphaba explained, leaving out a lot of details. She did not like where this conversation was going.

_"You performed a spell to save him,"_ Dorothy asked shocked. Wasn't Elphaba supposed to be wicked? "Yes…," Elphaba said. She knew Fiyero did not want his identity given away. _"How did the spell go? What happened,"_ Dorothy said sitting up and bouncing up and down. She wanted to know all the details. Dorothy's energetic behavior reminded Elphaba of Glinda. "The spell…well I am not supposed to say," Elphaba said disappointing Dorothy. "Just tell her," Fiyero stated. He was now standing in the doorway. He had gone out earlier to shop and was now holding a bag of food.

* * *

Suddenly, Dorothy's eyes rolled back into to her head. She started to have more flashes of the witch's life. _The witch was in a trap door looking up every now and then at the lid as if waiting for something. There was 3 knocks over the witches head and someone exclaimed, "It worked!" _

_The witch pushed up on the lid and crawled out. "Fiyero," the witch said with a smile, "I thought you'd never get here." They both embraced each other in a hug. The scarecrow then thanked the witch for saving his life. The next scene was the scarecrow and the witch standing up and walking away. The witch turned to the scarecrow and questioned, "We can never return to Oz, can we?" The scarecrow shook his head and simply stated, "No." The scene then skipped forward and the scarecrow took the witch's hand and the both walked away._

* * *

Elphaba and Fiyero glanced at each other with a worried expression. "What are we going to do now," Elphaba exclaimed. _"What's wrong with her? She only tripped and hit her head slightly. It wasn't that bad of a fall,"_ Fiyero explained. "Maybe she really does have major issues like I thought. I mean seriously, who takes a dead woman's shoes," Elphaba questioned.

* * *

The two started to argue about what to do and didn't notice Dorothy open her eyes and sit up slightly. They then turned and saw she was awake. Dorothy looked at Fiyero and questioned, _"Scarecrow, is that you?"_

**:D Please review! You need to help me accomplish my goal on getting more than one review per chapter :D Please make my day and complete my goal :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey sorry for the wait in the update. I had an extreme case of writer's block. It was insane and aggravating. oo Here is my next chapter :D I am warning you, it might be a few days until my next update. Vacation :\ I decided I should at least post this to give readers something before I leave. :D I will attempt to write a few chapters in my notebook while I am gone so I can post them when I return :D Hope you enjoy this chapter! As Always -Greengirl16**

**Giant Chocolate Chip Cookies for**

**DefyingGravity4ever  
**

**BreathOfMidnightAir**

**By the way... Thank you so much reviewers! You broke the curse of me only getting one review per chapter. Yay! You helped me complete my goal. Lets see if we can do that again :D**

Elphaba and Fiyero both looked at each other, then at Dorothy, then back at each other. How had she figured that out? They hadn't even told her yet.

Fiyero sighed, _"Yeah it's me, but how did you know?"_

Dorothy didn't bother to answer his question she merely jumped up, raced to him, and embraced him in a hug.

"I missed you so much," Dorothy squealed. It was really apparent she had missed her friend from Oz.

* * *

Elphaba glared at Dorothy as she hugged her lover. She wasn't jelous, she just despised Dorothy so much she didn't want anyone she cared about to be around her, let alone touch her. Elphaba was having a hard time being around Dorothy so much lately. She still hadn't gotten over the fact that her house had killed Nessa. It was a so-called accident, but Elphaba viewed it as manslaughter.

_"Are you coming,"_ Fiyero questioned Elphaba, breaking her train of thoughts.

Elphaba looked lost and Fiyero realized she hadn't been paying attention to the conversation that he and Dorothy had been having for the last 10 minutes.

_"Dorothy invited us over,"_ Fiyero explained.

Elphaba narrowed her eyes and reluctantly agreed.

* * *

Glinda the Good stood on her balcony gazing up at the stars. It was a beautiful sight and she wished that her best friend was there to share it with her. Elphie hadn't died that long ago, but to Glinda it had felt like forever since she had seen her friend.

Tears started to well up in Glinda's eyes. _Don't wish, don't start. Wishing only wounds the heart…_ She knew she would never see her best friend again. They would never be able to share secrets again. The tears were now flowing down Glinda's cheeks.

* * *

Glinda turned to go inside. There were guards all over the courtyard and she couldn't let them hear her crying. Glinda closed the doors to her balcony and collapsed onto her bed. She grabbed her pillow and bawled. The pillow muffled her cries. She was surprised she even had tears left she had cried every night since Elphie had died.

Glinda stood up and pulled out the Grimmerie. She always pulled it out when she broke down in tears. She promised Elphie she would try to learn how to read it. This book and her promise seemed to be the last connections she had to her best friend. She opened to a random page and looked at the jumbled up words. She turned the book upside down, she squinted at the letters, and she turned it side ways, but she could not make out what the spells read. She closed the book in frustration and cried herself to sleep. She was hopeless. She would never learn to read that book. She had broken her promise.

* * *

_Glinda hid as she watched her best friend fight off the guards. She seemed to be succeeding for a clock tick, but then that horriendible little girl came along and threw a bucket a water onto Elphie. Elphaba let out many screams of pain before disappearing into nothingness. Glinda choked, "Elphie?" She walked over, picked up Elphaba's hat, and sobbed. Her best friend had just been killed._

Glinda woke up shaking and had tears in her eyes. She slipped out of bed and went to the bathroom. She splashed water on her face to wake herself up. She told herself repeatedly, it was just a nightmare even though she knew it had actually happened. Glinda tried to fall back asleep, but it was hopeless. She got up and walked out onto her balcony. It was quiet at this time of night and a perfect place to think to herself.

* * *

She thought about what had happened since Elphie's death. She had returned to the Emerald City and there was a huge celebration. Glinda was invited to a thousand other parties to celebrate the witch's death. Glinda had attended some, but unwillingly.

She then bade Dorothy goodbye with her other friends. The scarecrow left and Glinda never saw him again. The Lion had gone to rule his forest and the Tin man stayed and followed her around constantly. A day hadn't gone by since where she hadn't run into the Tin man. She wondered if he was stalking her. The Tin man following her around reminded Glinda of her good days at Shiz.

So many people had followed her around back then. It was insane. Then there was her one admirer, Biq, was that his name? He never left her alone. That was until she hooked him up with Nessa. She wondered what had happened to him and if he was still alive, unlike all her other good friends she attended Shiz with.

* * *

A shooting star flew overhead and Glinda gazed in awe at it. She knew better than to wish, but she couldn't help herself, "Oh Elphie, I wish I could see you again," she whispered.

The wind started to pick up and a strong force started to pull Glinda towards the door. Glinda turned around and saw an enormous vortex looking thing spiraling around and pulling things into it. Glinda grabbed a hold of the steel banister. Her body was pulled into the vortex. Her fingers were starting to slip. The banister suddenly snapped and Glinda was pulled into the vortex.

**Review... Please :**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay! I am back from vacation...finally :P I forgot my notebook so I added this as soon as possible :P It's short, but I hope you like it :D Enjoy! As Always -Greengirl16 :0 Less than 2 weeks until I see Wicked xD Haha I am extremely excited :P**

**Chocolate and Vanilla fudge for**

**DefyingGravity4ever**

**C'mon readers! Review!**

**

* * *

**Glinda went spiraling around in the black vortex and then suddenly landed in a huge heap getting hay all over her new dress. Glinda stood up and looked around there were vast fields everywhere she looked. It was similar to Munchkin Country, but it was definitely not. She could tell by the dullness of this land that she was no longer in Oz. Glinda pinched herself, "Ouch," she exclaimed "I guess this isn't a dream," she said to herself. _Great, how am I supposed to get home now? I have_ a _country to rule,_ Glinda thought. She suddenly thought of a brilliant plan. She closed her eyes and clicked her heels together saying "There's no place like home." She opened her eyes, no luck.

Glinda looked turned around and saw a tiny farmhouse in the distance. She squinted and saw 3 people coming down the road. She decided to call out to them, "Hey! Excuse me? Can you help me," Glinda cried out running towards them. Glinda suddenly tripped and fell into a pile of hay.

* * *

Fiyero, Elphaba, and Dorothy all cocked their heads at the strange girl calling for help out in the field.

"That is not my Auntie Em," Dorothy confirmed.

They looked back towards the field and saw the girl fall into a pile of hay.

"I guess I'll go help her," Fiyero finally said and then he took off jogging towards the field.

* * *

Fiyero approached the girl and could now she why she had tripped. How could she have run in such an enormously large dress? _"Excuse me,"_ Fiyero said reaching out his hand to help her up.

Glinda turned around and looked up at the man who was about to help her up. She took his hand and he pulled her up. Glinda's mouth dropped. "Sorry, but you look a lot like my dead ex fiancé," Glinda apologized.

Fiyero stood with wide eyes looking at Glinda. How in Oz had she gotten here?! "_You look a lot like a good friend I attended college with,"_ Fiyero finally said.

"I doubt it. I'm not from around here," Glinda said sighing and brushing hay off her skirt.

_"Well, Glinda, you can probably join me and my companions over there for dinner,"_ Fiyero said.

"How do you know my name," Glinda questioned with a quiet voice that was barely audible.

Fiyero realized his mistake and smiled, _"Lucky guess?"_

Glinda's eyes went wide and she looked like she had just seen a ghost. "Fiyero," she questioned.

_"Yeah,"_ Fiyero said sighing.

Glinda felt a little light headed and decided to sit down. "How are you here? You died. I saw them take you away," Glinda questioned.

_"I probably should explain to you that I never really died,"_ Fiyero said. Glinda glared at him. Fiyero continued,_ "While I was_ being _taken out to the fields Elphaba was reciting a spell to save me. It worked so here I am,"_ Fiyero explained skipping a lot of detail in his story.

"How did you get here," the wide eyed Glinda asked.

_"We came across some traveling vortex, while leaving Oz, and jumped into it,"_ Fiyero stated.

"We? Whose we," Glinda said narrowing her eyes. Her head was really starting to spin.

Fiyero cursed himself silently for his mistake. _"I traveled with those people over there,"_ Fiyero said pointing and somewhat lying.

Glinda turned around to see the group Fiyero had been traveling with. They were now a little closer, but Glinda still couldn't tell who they were. The one girl was dressed in light blue and white. The other girl was wearing a black dress and had…she had…green skin? "Elphie," Glinda choked then everything went black.

**Please review... Please?**


	7. Chapter 7

**:\ I feel so bad for the long wait in the update. Unpacking from vacation and the Forth of July was kind of hectic. I am also currently preparing to see Wicked next week xD Yay! Hopefully I don't forget my glasses...I keep forgetting my glasses in my dreams I have been having lately :P Haha random I know. So yeah I have been working on this chapter for a little while. Last night and this afternoon. It was too short for my liking to post last night. Hopefully my next chapter won't take as long to post. Enjoy! As Always -Greengirl16**

**large M&M cookies for**

**DefyingGravity4ever**

**Gratuitous**

**You people rock! xD**

**

* * *

**Glinda was sprawled on the ground at Fiyero's feet. She had passed out cold. She probably wouldn't be waking up soon and the sun was becoming lower in the sky. "A little help over here," he yelled out to Elphaba and Dorothy. They both came running. They both gathered around and then looked down at the body lying in front of Fiyero.

"Glinda? How in Oz is she here," Elphaba exclaimed a little puzzled.

"Oh look! It's Glinda the Good coming for a visit," Dorothy cheered happily not realizing the seriousness of the situation.

"Move out of my way stupid farm girl," Elphaba sneered and shooting Dorothy a nasty glare. Elphaba then scooped up Glinda's lightweight, delicate body.

"Now what," Fiyero questioned.

"Follow me," Dorothy exclaimed and took off skipping towards her house. Fiyero and Elphaba, with Glinda in her arms, followed Dorothy, but not to close. They both could barely hear her singing we're off to see the wizard.

* * *

Five minutes later, they arrived at Dorothy's new farmhouse. Elphaba was hesitant to enter, but did it for Glinda's sake. They followed Dorothy to her bedroom and Elphaba gently set down Glinda on the bed. Dorothy then set off in search of a bucket.

A few minutes later, she returned with a bucket of water. Elphaba spotted this and jumped behind Fiyero with a gasp. Dorothy looked up at the now hiding Elphaba then down at the bucket in her hands that Elphaba was staring fearfully at, _"Oh sorry,"_ Dorothy apologized.

Dorothy splashed the water onto Glinda. Glinda's eyes shot open and she started gasping. _"Huh where am I? Ugh my head_ _hurts."_ Glinda looked up and she saw Dorothy staring down at her. _"Dorothy? What are you doing here,"_ she questioned really confused.

"Well you just appeared in my fields and then passed out so I went and brought you here," Dorothy explained.

_"Wait what can you please explain that again. That story was very confusifying."_

"Is she alright," Fiyero asked walking into the room.

Glinda's mouth dropped, _"Fiyero,"_ she exclaimed. Suddenly all her memories came rushing back to her._ "Elphie…I saw Elphie,"_ Glinda stuttered.

"Get your stupid dog away from me," a voice yelled outside the room. A green girl ran into the room and then slammed the door behind her. "Phew," Elphaba said sighing. She then looked at the people in the room Fiyero looked puzzled, Dorothy was smiling as usual and Glinda…wait she was awake? Shit…

Glinda stared at the green girl wide eyed. She had never met another girl with green skin before so that meant it had to be… _"Elphie,"_ she questioned.

* * *

A dark cloud loomed in the sky over Oz. A storm was definitely on its way. The tin man glanced at the cloud nervously; if it rained, he was done for. He wouldn't have to worry about rusting if it weren't for Elphaba's stupid spell. It made him hideous and now he had one more thing to worry about in his pathetic life. He hadn't bought his oilcan with him because the weather seemed fair when he had left. Wow I am stupid, he thought.

He guessed about another days worth of travel until he finally reached the Emerald City. He had received a letter from Lady Glinda a few weeks ago. She requested his presence, but it hadn't said why so of course he was going. He just hoped she wouldn't notice who he truly was.

It was so much better traveling with companions, but this time he was all alone. It's not as if he had many friends these days. Dorothy had returned to Kansas, wherever that was. He had just visited the Lion a few days ago. He had passed by his forest on his way to the Emerald City, so he paid him a visit. He had written a few letters to the scarecrow, but all his letters went unanswered. He hadn't seen the scarecrow since Dorothy had left and he wondered what happened to him.

The wind started to pick up and was now howling through the trees. He found it odd that it was calm and now all the sudden it was windy. He turned around and saw a cyclone headed straight for him. How was it that cyclones kept occurring in Oz lately? He started to run, but it was useless. He was whipped up by the cyclone and he started to spin around violently. He didn't know how long he was spun around, but it had seemed like forever. He was surprised he was actually still intact. He suddenly crashed to the ground and the cyclone just disappeared. It was almost like magic…ugh he hated magic.

The tin man slowly stood up and glanced around. He had no idea where he was. He thought he knew Oz's geography. He had aced his geography final back in Shiz. Great, so much for getting to the Emerald City, he thought sitting down to think.

* * *

**A/n: Please review xD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the wait in the update. I have been updateing my other 2 stories and I have been busy lately. I saw Wicked and it was amazing! Anyways hope you enjoy and don't forget to review! As Always -Greengirl16**

**Chocolate and Vanilla Milkshakes for**

**DefyingGravity4ever  
**

**You are amazing!**

* * *

Glinda the Good sprang up from the bed, her head no longer hurting. She ran to Elphie's side and gave her best friend an enormous hug. "I can't believe you're alive," Glinda exclaimed, jumping up and down. "We have so much to catch up on! If I had my makeup with me I could totally give you a make over. That would be so enjoyifing," Glinda was rambling on and on and everyone else just stared at her. Glinda gave her best friend another hug and then froze…, "Wait this isn't some kind of dream is it," Glinda suddenly questioned.

Elphaba shook her head no.

"Oh good because that would horriendible," Glinda said her perkiness rushing back to her. She started to jump up and down again, her blonde curls bouncing and her blue eyes shimmering with excitement. "I'm hungry," she said stopping her jumping.

Everyone laughed at her perky self.

"Oh I still have to go to milk the cows," Dorothy exclaimed. "You guys can stay here and catch up," she said and then was skipping towards the door.

Dorothy stepped out into the bright afternoon sun. Something gleaming caught her eye in the field. Dorothy, being very curious, ran to check it out. She neared the shiny object and made it, or should she say him, out to be the tin man. He was sleeping, but she hadn't noticed.

"Tin man," she screamed joyfully.

The tin man sprung up and looked around for the source of the noise. He focus stopped on the girl standing in front of him with a huge smile spread across her face. "Dorothy," he questioned sleepily.

She helped him up and gave him a huge hug. "It is so good to see you again," Dorothy said happily.

"Where am I? Is this a dream," the tin man asked still in a daze.

"No, silly, this is Kansas, my home and there is no place like home," Dorothy told him.

The tin man cocked his head.

"C'mon! You need to see who else I ran into today," she exclaimed taking his hand and leading him back toward her farmhouse.

Dorothy entered her house to find Fiyero and Glinda sitting on the couch. The tin man's mouth dropped at the sight of them. Fiyero was dead! He had been marked a traitor and had been killed for his actions. Glinda, on the other hand, was as stunning as always. He finally found his voice and spoke up, "Miss Galinda! Fancy seeing you here."

Miss Galinda… people hadn't called her that in years. There was only one person who had always called her that back at Shiz…, "Boq," she questioned a bit stunned.

Fiyero turned his attention from his old friend, the tin man to Glinda. "Boq," he exclaimed, "Are you sure?"

Glinda nodded her head slowly, "Only one person had called me Miss Galinda all throughout Shiz and he just called me by that title," she said slowly letting everyone know she was as shocked as them by this revelation.

The tin man lowered his eyes, "Yeah it's me," he said sighing. Glinda covered her mouth in shock and Fiyero stood up and he appeared quite angry.

"Boq! How could you? How could you hunt down Elphaba and want to kill her. You knew her back at Shiz. She was your friend and you knew she wasn't wicked just as well as we all did," Fiyero said who was now red in the face.

"Isn't it good to see your friend again," Dorothy asked the tin man, trying to lighten the situation.

"My friend? Ha! I always hated Fiyero. He stole Glinda from me back at Shiz. Then in the end he left her for the witch and broke her heart. I was happy because I thought he had been killed…up until now," the tin man shouted.

Dorothy looked a bit hurt. "It didn't seem that way when I visited Oz. You two were quite close."

"What are you talking about," the tin man said narrowing his eyes.

"Tin man, meet your old friend the scarecrow," Dorothy said gesturing towards Fiyero.

"What?! You're joking right," the tin man said raising his voice slightly.

Glinda and Dorothy shook their heads no.

The tin mans eyes were wide with rage, "I think I am going to be sick," he said sitting down.

"It's alright," Fiyero said, forcing himself to help Boq sit down.

"Don't touch me," the tin man growled.

"What is all the commotion about," a voice said and a green girl came around the corner.

The tin man looked towards where the voice had come from and froze. There stood the Wicked Witch of the West in perfect condition.

**OooOO! xD Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the wait in the update again :\ It was raining all day today so I decided why not update since I can't go outside :D Anyways hope you enjoy! As Always -Greengirl16**

**Smore's Pie for**

**DefyingGravity4ever**

**XxXxIcePrincessXxXx**

**You all rock! :D Please review! The more reviews I get the quicker the update!**

* * *

The tin man's metal jaw dropped. The witch was alive? How was this even possible? First Fiyero, now her? This surely must be a dream, but he couldn't check because he couldn't feel pain or anything for that matter and all of the pain in his life was to blame on the Thropp family.

Nessarose had been a nice girl at Shiz, but he hadn't truly loved her. He probably should have told her the truth from the beginning that he had only dated her to get attention from Galinda, not that plan had worked. Galinda was too attached to Fiyero that she never even glanced his way.

His life had gone downhill after Shiz. He had gone to live with Nessarose. After her father had died she became the governor of Munchkin Land and had enslaved him. She had told him it was because she feared he would leave her.

Then that fateful day in his life came to mind. Elphaba had showed up begging for Nessa's help. She had cast a spell to allow Nessa to walk. He had thought she wouldn't need him anymore so he had tried to leave. Nessa got angry and tried to cast a spell. He had collapsed and passed out. The next thing he knew he was a man made of tin. He ran far from Nessa the last thing he heard her say was, 'It was Elphaba!'

The tin man clutched his ax and stood up raising it over his head and approached Elphaba.

"Put the ax down, Boq. I can explain," Elphaba said as calm as possible.

"No! You ended my life so now I will end your's, for good this time."

"Boq. I didn't end your life I saved it. Nessa's spell would have killed you."

"You liar," the tin man hissed and swung his ax.

Elphaba dodged out of the way and ran to Fiyero's side, who was standing across the room. Fiyero grabbed her hand and pulled her close. The tin man spun on his heels and started to charge Elphaba again. He was about to swing his ax again when he heard someone yell, "Please Boq don't!"

He looked at saw Glinda staring at him fearfully. "Let her explain. It's not what it seems. Please don't kill my best friend."

Fiyero took this time and grabbed the ax out of Boq's hands. He then pushed Boq unto the nearby coach. "Don't you dare try to ever charge my Fae again with an ax or I will…" What could possibly make him feel threatened if he couldn't feel pain? "Or I will leave you outside in the rain to rust!"

Boq felt a little threatened especially since he hadn't brought his oil can with him.

"Okay look Boq," Elphaba spoke up. "Nessa started to cast a spell, but it went wrong and shrunk your heart. Spells are irreversible so therefore I had to cast another spell to save your life because I couldn't just let you die."

Boq lowered his eyes to the floor and Elphaba continued. She suddenly paused and started to think. Elphaba sat there for 5 minutes in deep thought and everyone else was quite afraid to make a sound. Elphaba started to chant. Boq began to panic, "What are you doing?"

A bright light shone around the tin man. He started to scream. Elphaba continued to recite the spell and then finally came to a stop. The white light began to fade and soon they could see Boq again.

Glinda gasped and covered her mouth. Dorothy and Fiyero looked on in awe.

Boq, who was now really red in the face, approached Elphaba. "Isn't one spell enough for you? I had actually forgiven you, but then you just went and cast another spe-, Boq shouted but was cut off.

"Boq? Boq," Glinda shouted over Boq's rant. He spun and looked at her, his eyes softened slightly. She held up a mirror and Boq gasped. He ran over to it and snatched it out of her hands. He examined himself closely. He was himself again all the metal that had once been there was gone.

He turned and faced Elphaba and ran and embraced her in a hug. "Thank you so much," he exclaimed.

"Anything for a good friend. Now could you please let go before you kill me?"

"Oh sorry," Boq said looking down at his feet.

Glinda sat in shock as she watched the two friends reunite. She had never noticed how cute Boq was before.

"Dorothy? Dorothy," a voice called from the next room.

"I am right in here Auntie Em. Do you need me," Dorothy shouted back.

"Dinner is ready."

"Did you make enough for all of my friends?"

"Yes and I also ran into Professor Marvel at the market and invited him over for dinner also."

"Okay," Dorothy shouted. She then directed all her friends to follow her into their dining room.

Elphaba followed them and entered the room last. She glanced up at everyone sitting down. She looked at the head of the table and her stomach dropped. There at the end of the table talking to Dorothy's uncle what's his name was the former wizard of Oz.

* * *

**Please hit the tempting blue review button :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the SUPER long wait in the update. Weeks later and I am still getting reviews on my last chapter which made me feel extremely guilty and try my hardest to get over my extreme case of writer's block... now all I need to do is get over my writer's block my my other story and update that... Enjoy! As Always -Greengirl16**

**A big shout out to my reveiwers!**

**BreathOfMidnightAir**

**DefyingGravity4ever**

**QuickCookie**

**Elphaba**

**XxXxIcePrincessXxXx**

**Lady Sohma**

**You are amazing! Keep the reviews coming! Your the reason your reading this chapter! And again I am sorry for the long update wait...**

**This chapter is rated T for Elphaba's use of foul language.**

**

* * *

**Fiyero looked up and realized Elphaba was no longer behind him. He turned around and saw Elphaba standing as still as a statue, wide eyed in the doorway.

"Fae are you coming," Fiyero questioned, but she didn't hear him. All her attention was focused on the opposite side of the room. Fiyero's eyes followed her gaze and his jaw dropped. There at the other end of the table sat a man who looked exactly like the former Wizard of Oz!

"Elphie I saved you a seat right next to me," a petite blonde called. She looked up and saw her best friend standing in the doorway in a state of shock. "Elphie stop being ridiculous and come sit down," Glinda said slightly annoyed at her friend ignoring her.

"There is no way in hell I am sitting next to that bastard," Elphaba said coming out of her state of shock. Glinda's jaw dropped at Elphaba's offensive language.

Auntie Em and Uncle Henry's heads shot up, "We do not use words like that in this house," Auntie Em said firmly.

"Sorry but there is no way in hell I am sitting there," Elphaba said ignoring Dorothy's aunt's previous comment about foul language. Glinda looked a bit hurt.

"Shut up witch," Dorothy accidentally let slip causing Fiyero to glare at her.

"Dorothy," Auntie Em scolded her, "apologize at once!"

"Sorry Elphaba, and sorry scarecrow…er I mean Fiyero," Dorothy corrected receiving weird glances, "for insulting your girl friend that is."

"Elphie," Glinda screamed so loud one would have sworn they could hear it echoing back in Oz. "Come sit next to me already," Glinda said clearly pissed off.

"Glinda it's not you I don't want to sit next to, it's him," Elphaba explained and gestured to the person sitting on the other side of the empty chair.

Glinda turned and gasped and fell out of her chair. She would have fallen on the ground and gotten her dress dirty is Boq hadn't 'happened' to be there. Glinda glanced up at him and gave him a small, embarrassed smile that made Boq's heart flutter. Glinda turned her gaze back to the man. There was no doubt in her mind that he was the former Wizard of Oz. "How is this even possible," she asked more to herself.

"Well if I do remember correctly I was trying to take Dorothy home, but my balloon left without her," the man spoke up, "so how has ruling been?"

Glinda's eyes widened but she snapped back, "Good, but it could have been better if I didn't have to come to power after such a poor ruler."

"Don't talk to me that way I am the Wi-"

"You have no power here, but then again you never did," Glinda said cutting him off, "You're just professor whatever, I forget the other name."

"You always were a ditzy blonde."

Elphaba slammed her fist on the other end of the table, "You son of a b-"

"ELPHIE," Glinda cut her off.

"Don't you dare talk to Glinda that way," Elphaba spat at the Wizard.

"So Elphaba how have you been since we last ran into each other," the Wizard questioned. He was still pretty upset about the way Elphaba had reacted to his apology at the store. "Hopefully staying away from water, we wouldn't want you to melt would we?"

Elphaba glared and was so angry the Wizard's coffee mug shattered and the hot coffee spilled onto the Wizard's lap. Elphaba then went over and slapped him across the face causing Auntie Em and Uncle Uncle Henry face's to turn bright red from embarrassment.

"Elphie show him _some_ respect, Oz," Glinda spoke up.

"What the h-"

"Fae!"

"What are you saying that I should be nice to this man after he ruined my life?"

"No what I am saying is that shortly after you 'melted'… well I made a little discovery…,"

"And what might that be," Elphaba snapped.

"Ummm… how do I put this…?"

"Glinda spit it out already!"

"Well sorry," Glinda shouted and put her hands on her hips.

"Back to your discovery, Glinda," Elphaba said impatiently tapping her foot.

"Elphaba he's your father."

* * *

**Click the review button and tell me your thoughts! :D**


End file.
